


And we're in the men's room

by tomorrowwith



Category: Community RPF
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwith/pseuds/tomorrowwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Set</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we're in the men's room

She doesn't feel the hand on her arm until she's almost pulled into the doorway of the fake men's room. "Don--!" she protests, but his hand covers her mouth before she's overheard.

He lowers his silencing finger from his mouth, his eyebrows rising above his glasses.

She raises her eyebrows in return, with an expression that is meant to convey, _Really? Here?_

He shrugs, and removes his hand. "Why not?" he murmurs, stepping close. "The extras are wrapped, we're both wrapped..." His lips cover hers gently, trying to kiss her protests away. "And I can't wait," he adds before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

This is _so_ inappropriate, on every level. What if someone walks in? Sure, they aren't shooting any scenes in the bathroom during this episode, but... His hands find their way beneath her blouse, tracing lazy circles on her back, and she sighs, her body flushing with desire. _Fuck it,_ she thinks.

She slips her hand down to cup him over his tight jeans, and he grins into the kiss. Somehow she ends up pressing him into the wall, which is actually as sturdy as it looks. Thank god for the amazing set crew.

He hands deftly push aside her now-soaked panties -- another thank god for the costume department and the cute, flowing skirt they put her in today. She, on the other hand, can't get his pants unzipped fast enough, and she bites back a groan when he finally slides inside her.

He starts a rhythm, the kind he knows drives her wild, and she wonders again why they don't just go public. I mean, the Twitterverse already suspects they're doing it, why not make it official? They don't even have to tell the press -- as if either of them is worthy of attention in the gossip mags, anyway -- just their castmates, even. She can bet that Yvette already knows, and the others would probably accept it as the next step.

But when she opens her eyes, and sees him watching her reactions with that smug but sweet grin of his, she knows why. They both get off on this, this secret/not-so-secret relationship of theirs.

He caresses her clit just so, then, and her eyes close as she lets out another moan. "Yeah, girl, that's it," he croons in a husky voice, and she's over the top, cresting the wave. A few strokes later, he joins her, jerking his hips and moaning softly into her ear.

They stay like that a few moments, but it's not like they're in her bed, they've gotta get home, get a few hours sleep before their call time tomorrow. They disengage, and she grabs several sheets of tissue from the dispenser to clean up (she's got to remember to send the props department _flowers_ or something).

"So," Donald says with a smirk, as he zips up his pants, "your place or mine?"

She rolls her eyes at him, adjusting her skirt.

He pulls her into his arms. "I'm serious," he says and kisses her again.

She starts to respond, but the door opens behind them. They both turn to see Danny in the doorway. His face is hard to describe -- sort of a mix between stunned, embarrassed and delighted. He lifts his hands in apology and backs out the door without a word.

"Should I go after him?" she asks, a little worried.

"Nah, I'll talk to him later." Don's hands settle around her hips and pull her closer. " _Much_ later."

 **End.**   



End file.
